


Past Lance v. Future Lance

by transmothmun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Texting, pidge allura and hunk are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmothmun/pseuds/transmothmun
Summary: alternatively, wherein Lance eventually becomes the Future Lance he left all his problems to.





	Past Lance v. Future Lance

The light filtering through his eyelids persisted no matter how much further he squeezed them shut. It wasn't that bright, honestly, but the pounding in his head didn't listen to that logic, and worsened the longer he was concious. Eventually, Lance pushed himself upright, blinking his eyes open as he contemplated the source of his misery.  
It was probably the hangover, he decided.

He'd known that he was going to regret it as soon as he moved past his third shot. He continued drinking despite it, going on to have... at least another three. Exactly how much alcohol he ended up downing, he couldn't really say. He distinctly remembered thinking something along the lines of, 'This is Future Lance's problem'. Rubbing his temple with both hands, Lance groaned-he had become Future Lance the moment he woke up.

Instead of acknowledging and learning from his mistakes, of course, Lance decided that the best course of action would be to place the blame on someone else. Namely Keith-the decided scapegoat for all his troubles as of late. To be fair, it was because of Keith that Lance had agreed to go drink himself into a coma alongside Pidge and Allura. Normally he took better care of himself. Despite his love of being surrounded by people, Lance wasn't much of a partier-there tended to be too much happening around him for him to feel comfortable, and he always tended to leave bars and clubs feeling a little dirtier than he felt going into them.

This time was, of course, no exception. Lance, after moaning and groaning to himself for a few minutes, eventually forced himself out of bed. Sort of. He spent another few moments wallowing in his self pity on the floor where he had fallen before getting to his feet. He needed a shower and a cup of coffee, and then he needed to find out whether or not he'd publicly embarrassed himself the previous night. That would definitely be waiting until after he felt a bit more like himself, though. He was not even going to go near his phone until then.

Lance emerged from his bathroom a half hour later feeling like a new person-a clean one, without morning breath. The next thing on his agenda was coffee, and then he'd face the music. With a drawn out sigh, he meandered out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, absently pressing and poking his Keurig to get it to spit out his much needed morning pick me up. Honestly, he thought to himself, water would probably be the better way to go-water and a couple tylenol-but that would be another problem for Future Lance to deal with.

As soon as his coffee finished brewing, and he'd added the appropriate sugars and cream, he leant against his counter to sip at it and mentally prepare himself to check his phone. It probably wasn't even that bad, he told himself-last time he got black out drunk like this, he'd just tried (and failed) to climb on one of the club's tables to dance before Allura finally dragged him home. Pidge had managed to take a video of the event, and they'd all had a good laugh about it before eventually forgetting it.  
Something in the back of his mind told him that something worse happened this time. Lance tried to ignore that something.

Eventually, he'd drank the last of the cup, and-feeling significantly more awake, and significantly more paranoid about what had occurred in the gaps of his memories of the previous night-Lance returned to his room to find his phone. It was lying on his nightstand, charging, exactly where he'd normally put it, but he really doubted he was functional enough upon getting home to plug it in.

He unplugged it and opened it without reading any of the notifications waiting on his lock screen. How bad could it be? Lance clicked on his chat with Allura first.

_Hey, Lance! Text me when you wake up, let me know how you're doing. Don't forget to hydrate._

_Also, please don't panic about any other messages you get! Really, it's not as bad as Pidge is making it out to be._

What a promising start. With an exaggerated groan, he flopped back on his bed, sent off a quick "Morning" in response, and moved onto the thread with Hunk. He had relayed just about the same message-drink water, ignore Pidge. That only left two people to check on-Pidge, and Keith. Lance decided to put off discovering why Keith-who claimed to despise texting-bothered texting him, and clicked on Pidge's icon.

The first half of her messages were incomprehensible. Lance snorted-she'd probably gotten just as drunk as he did. Eventually they were distinguishable as words, and he managed to put together a few insults, and then a few apologies for said insults, and then he reached the messages Pidge must have sent earlier that morning.

_morning lance! i hope ur feeling like shit because i sure am_

_also, fun fact, last night before allura dragged me home, we bumped into keith and you said a lot of stuff about how pretty he was before u threw up on his feet and then passed out. he also brought u home_

_have a good day!!_

It took Lance a few minutes to fully process what Pidge had told him. When he did, he could barely resist the urge to throw his phone at the wall, and found himself glad he couldn't view himself in third person. He knew he got blotchy and red and ugly when he was embarrassed, and he could already feel his face heating up. He tossed his phone across the bed and rolled over to bury his face into his blankets, deciding that they were a safe place to hide for the rest of his life.

If what Pidge said was true-and he really doubted it wasn't, because for all she teased, Pidge wouldn't really play such a mean prank-then he'd have to find a way to never interact with Keith again. It would be difficult, considering they shared a friend group, and went to the same school, and frequented a lot of the same places, and considering that they had been sort of friends themselves-before this, at least. Oh man, Past Lance probably ruined everything for Future Lance. His life was basically over.

Lance laid there for awhile, wondering how much moving out of the country would really cost him, before his phone buzzed. He shifted onto his back again and felt around for his phone before bringing it to his face. Oh no. The message was from Keith.

After a few moments of indecision, Lance opened up the conversation and read the messages Keith had already sent.

_It's keith_

Well, duh.

_Don't worry about anything that happened last night I'm not mad or anything_

_Theres a bottle of water and some aspirin on your nightstand_

_Actually no there isnt I left them in my car my bad_

_Text me when you feel better_

Lance raised his eyebrows. Keith, not mad at him? Keith, asking Lance to text him? Of his own free will? Finally, he moved onto the message Keith had just sent.

_Also_

There was a bubble beneath it indicating that Keith was still typing, though it flickered in and out of existence. Lance watched in slightly terrified anticipation-was this it? Was Keith about to tell him how much Lance embarrassed him last night and how he never wanted to see Lance again?

It took several minutes for Keith to finish typing, and when Lance recieved the message, he was annoyed for a brief moment. Really? It took that long to type such a short message? He had to reread it to process what Keith had said, and by the time he did, another message popped up beneath it.

_I think your pretty too_

_Do you want to do lunch sometime_

So much for his blush finally calming down-Lance felt himself redden all over again as his brain caught up to his eyes.

_If you don't want to its fine_

_It was stupid anyway nevermind_

_**It's too late, the offer is already out there, you can't take it back now!** _

_**You're never getting rid of me now, mullet.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjl this is garbage, probably, i wrote it in like an hour  
> im trying to get back into writing again though so!! we'll see  
> pls leave comments, your attention fuels me


End file.
